Audience members immersed at an event often want to capture their experience to re-live the experience or share the experience with others. The audience members typically use their mobile devices to capture the experience by recording audio and video footage while in attendance. The events may be large concerts or speeches and the mobile devices may not be able to adequately capture the experience. This may result from having a poor vantage point or having less than optimal recording conditions. For example, at a concert the audience often participates during a performance, which may make it challenging to record high quality audio and video.